Tú no tienes alma
by Akatsuki-Itachi
Summary: Songfic, yaoi SasuNaru, Oneshoot. Los sentimientos de Naruto después de que Sasuke se vaya con Orochimaru, tras la batalla en la cascada.


**Aviso: este es un songfic con ligeros tintes yaoi, aunque son muy leves. Si no te gusta, no lo leas, avisado estás. Sobra decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto, y que lo único que gano con esto son reviews (cosa que agradeceré profundamente si me los dejáis). **

**Os dejo con el fic. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Pensamiento de Naruto. Después de la lucha entre él y Sasuke en la cascada, Naruto está (semi) inconsciente.**_

No sabes todo lo que he luchado para llegar hasta aquí, para encontrarte y alcanzarte. He sacrificado a todos mis compañeros por el camino sólo para traerte de vuelta, y tú..

_Tú no tienes alma,  
yo no tengo valor para ver como te marchas,  
como si no pasara nada._

¿Cómo esperas que te deje irte sin más, sólo porque me dices que ya no tienes nada que hacer con nosotros? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, cómo esperas que te deje marchar así... Necesito convencerte de que te quedes, pero...

_Tú no tienes ganas,  
y yo me muero por darte las fuerzas que hagan falta.  
Tú no tienes derecho a decirnos adiós  
y yo no tengo el derecho a decirte que no,  
si no tienes ganas yo no tengo nada..._

Ojalá pudiera darte todas las razones que necesitas para quedarte, todos los alicientes, todo el apoyo... Parece que lo que siempre te hemos dado todos no ha sido suficiente. No, tú nunca tienes suficiente, maldito egoísta, siempre quieres más. Aunque en el fondo es comprensible. Todos queremos ser mejores, más fuertes, aunque sea a costa de sacrificar algo. Pero tú... tú has sacrificado demasiado, y ya no te importa estar con nosotros... y yo... yo no sé qué hacer ahora sin ti...

_Dime si has visto por fin  
que una vida te basta,  
mira no inventes, pasa la gente, pasan las cosas,  
pasan tan rápidamente._

Desde que te conozco siempre has vivido como si en cualquier momento se te fuera a acabar el tiempo, siempre queriendo alcanzarlo todo "aquí y ahora", sin vivir tu vida. Antes siempre te veía como un chico serio y amargado, pero cuando empezamos a estar juntos en el equipo 7, con Sakura y Kakashi, descubrí tu sonrisa. Cada breve momento en el que sonreías era como un tesoro para mí. Parece que un día acabaste por darte cuenta de lo buena que podía ser la vida, y aunque no dejaste de esforzarte y entrenar, comenzaste a relajarte un poco, con nosotros. ¿Por qué al final ha tenido que ocurrir esto¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

_Tú no tienes cara de abandonar la batalla,  
y cómo tienes cara, cómo puedes dejarte y mirarnos a los ojos  
como si no pasara nada, nada, nada..._

No eres el tipo de persona que abandona un sueño, si hay algo que te caracterice es tu insistencia y tu voluntad... Hubo un tiempo en el que tu sueño fue quedarte por siempre con nosotros, tus amigos... ¿Cómo te atreves ahora a decir que ese sueño no es posible, que no tienes nada que ver con un futuro junto a nosotros? Y yo ya no puedo hacer nada, nos abandonas, y yo...

_Seguiré inventando,  
sin pararme en los detalles;  
cada día otro motivo para esperar al alba._

Me resignaré a perderte, tratando de olvidar todo en cuanto has cambiado y que hoy me has mostrado, trataré de pensar sólo en los buenos momentos vividos contigo, y amaneceré cada día intentando recordar tan sólo eso.

_Seguiré gritando, que ni el cielo fue bastante,  
para olvidarte dame un alma  
que no sepa nada de tus manos._

Acallaré mi rabia aunque me queme por dentro, y mi dolor no será sólo por la traición y la pérdida de mi mejor amigo, sino porque te marchas sin haber sabido nunca mis verdaderos sentimientos... Y aunque sé que será en vano porque nada de lo que intenté hasta ahora me sirvió, buscaré a alguien que me quiera, que no tenga nada que ver contigo, y que me haga olvidar el roce de tu piel, de tus manos... Alguien que tenga alma...

_Tú no tienes alma,  
te abandonas cansado a un destino que te marca.  
Tú no tienes la vida más tiempo que yo  
y yo no tengo la llave que cierra el dolor,  
si no tienes alma yo no tengo nada..._

Tu obsesión te ha cegado, ha podido sobre ti el peso de sentirte obligado a vengar a tu clan, como si alguien te hubiera impuesto esa obligación , y has sido tú solo... Siempre has tenido la actitud del vengador, y la pose de aquel que ha vivido más que los demás y sabe más de las miserias de la vida... y eso cuando en realidad has vivido y has sufrido lo mismo que yo. Y es por eso que no sé cómo calmar los sentimientos que te ahogan y te matan, porque yo también sufro y no puedo aliviar ni mi propio dolor... y especialmente ahora, que te marchas, y te llevas un pedazo de mi vida... el único pedazo bueno de mi vida...

_Dime si ves por ahí un espacio y te escapas,  
mira no inventes, pasa la gente, pasan las cosas,  
pasan tan rápidamente._

Pero no pongas más excusas para convencerme (y auto convencerte) de que haces lo correcto, porque ambos sabemos que no estás haciendo más que tomar el camino fácil, huyendo, aún a costa de olvidar como si nunca hubieran existido a todas esas personas que hemos formado parte de tu vida, dejándolo todo en un leve recuerdo de un breve espacio de tiempo...

_Harto de oírte decir que la vida es muy larga,  
mira no inventes, pasa la gente, pasan las cosas,  
pasan tan rápidamente._

Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer. No quiero escuchar más excusas por tu parte, ni más lamentaciones sobre lo que ha sido tu vida. Puede que para ti todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros no haya sido más que una sombra en tu camino, una sombra que te impedía avanzar, y ahora lo dejes atrás tan fácilmente. Y yo, aunque nunca lo hayas sabido, te quiero y desearía con toda mi alma hallar la forma de hacerte volver, pero no puedo, porque tú... tú no tienes alma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Pensamiento de Sasuke, mientras se marcha de allí.**_

Perdóname... Naruto...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de autor:**

**¡Wolas! Aquí estoy con el songfic que prometí como compensación por tardar tanto en actualizar mi otro fic. Este songfic lo tengo escrito desde hace ya mucho, la canción se llama "Tú no tienes alma" (era obvio) y es de Alejandro Sanz. Os recomiendo oírla, es muy bonita… Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir de esto. Este fue mi primer fanfic, el SasuNaru apenas se nota (de hecho algún día lo reescribiré quitándole las partes yaoi), y de momento no va a tener continuación. Hay una canción que como continuación le quedaría bien, pero de momento se queda así. **

**Espero que os guste. **

**Un saludo.**


End file.
